


How silently, how silently, the wondrous gift is given

by daisydoctor13



Category: Holby City
Genre: Berena Secret Santa, Canon Divergent, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Gift Giving, Mutual Pining, mainly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisydoctor13/pseuds/daisydoctor13
Summary: Serena and Bernie look back on the long road to their relationship through the gifts they have given before they even knew where it would lead





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shirazkindofgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirazkindofgirl/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was 'log fires, surprise gifts and kisses'. This may be a slightly random take on the prompt but my mind went to all the ways they've shown their love through their gifts to each other. This is canon divergent, they don't get into a relationship until much later.
> 
> Thank you as ever to my unofficial cheerleader/butt-kicker/jemma-gif-provider/plot bunny farmer Beezarre, This fic would not have happened without you!
> 
> I'm leaving it right to the last minute to post - sorry! But I hope you enjoy :)

_The excellence of a gift lies in its appropriateness rather than its value – Charles Dudley Warner_

  
January 2019

Serena was glad they’d decided to go out for a meal at the weekend when they both had the day off. After six hours of surgery all she wanted to do was collapse on the sofa, not get dressed up and stay out late. She quickly changed out of her scrubs, grabbed her bags from the office and waved goodbye to Fletch sat at the nurses’ station.

She opened the front door and her stomach growled when she was met with the smell of rich mince, tomatoes and cheese. She could hear Bernie bustling around in the kitchen, was pleased to see that she’d cleared most of the mess up. While Bernie had a gift for cooking, she always managed to use every single bowl, implement and pan in the kitchen.

Bernie greeted her with a slow kiss, wincing slightly as Serena’s hands trailed along her neck.

“Did you forget gloves this morning?”

She hadn’t realised quite how cold she was until now, and shivered involuntarily.

“Just wanted to get back home, didn’t notice the temperature.”

Bernie tutted and pushed her towards the living room.

“The fire’s on, I’ll bring dinner through.”

She followed moments later with a large plate of lasagne and glass of wine, then placed a large bunch of red and white roses on the table.

“Happy anniversary, Serena,” she smiled softly and joined her on the sofa.

It was the day marking their first official date, although both knew things had started a long time before that, perhaps even with that first handshake over Serena’s car.

“Happy anniversary, darling. Thank you for cooking, we could have had a takeaway, save you the trouble.”

“The weather was too bad to go for a run when I got home from work, thought I might as well keep busy until you got back.”

They ate pressed together on the sofa, Bernie resting her legs on Serena’s lap, chatting about their respective days. They’d barely seen each other in the few hours their shifts overlapped, Bernie had started early and was busy with a trauma case, the yearly ‘unsafe ladder being used to take down ridiculous Christmas lights’. Serena had several routine surgeries which ended up taking far longer than necessary thanks to staff shortages and bed blocking.  
After they’d both finished, Serena lay against Bernie, watching the logs on the fire crackle and spit, the colours merging and flames fighting for dominance.

She sighed, the simplest things making her content.

“I love you,” Bernie murmured, pressing a kiss to her head. She felt her chuckle and shifted to get a better look at her.

“What’s funny?”

Bernie glanced down, eyes sparkling with happiness.

“I just never thought I’d be able to say that to you. Never have been good with words, and now I couldn’t imagine not telling you.”

Serena smiled, thinking about how far they’d come, how much they’d been through since they’d met.

“Alright?” Bernie asked as she rubbed her arm, shaking her from her reverie.

“Perfect. I was just thinking about how you’d probably shown me, in fact how we’d shown each other, before we actually said the words.”

“What do you mean?”

“That even when we were friends at first, we didn’t realise what was happening but we were giving gifts out of some sort of subconscious love or care.”  
Bernie hummed in agreement, her own mind wandering back.

“Like the emergency kit, when you came back from suspension.”

*****

_Bernie was in an uncomfortable position. She didn’t want to undermine Serena, to look like she was taking over her ward, but she had to have her back, help her get on her feet again following the suspension. She sat at the desk, puzzling over what to do. She’d never been used to having her own office, and she’d let her rubbish take over this one._

_Serena was coming back tomorrow. It would be welcome, she had missed their coffees and moans about ex-husbands. She’d been forgiven for not being honest about the reasons behind her divorce and Serena had made an effort to help her fit in, a friendly face after the rumours and whispers behind her back._

_A welcome back gift was the way to go, she decided. Let Serena know she was looking out for her, that she didn’t want there to be any animosity between them. She couldn’t tell her she was overseeing the ward, it would ruin any form of tentative friendship between them. And oh, how she desperately wanted to be Serena’s friend._

_She glanced at the clock, could definitely leave the hospital now. She’d put in enough overtime, and the ward was running smoothly._

_Once in town, she revelled in her task, spotting little bits and pieces that made her smile and that she hoped would cheer up Serena no end. The question of why she was doing this, and enjoying it so much, when buying gifts for Marcus had always been such a chore, flitted through her mind briefly, before she spotted a camouflage emergency kit bag that would be absolutely perfect to hold the gifts in._

_In hindsight, it might have been better to tidy the office, or tell Serena why she was staying on the ward instead of making up a weak excuse of a handover. She kicked herself, and could only hope that she didn’t further aggravate the situation with her attempt at humour._

_Her heart lifted when Serena offered the position of co-lead, and it may have beat a little faster over that drink at Albie’s. They had each other’s backs. They were equals. The way Serena’s eyes crinkled in amusement when she played the tune on the keyring made her beam. She vowed to try and keep that smile on Serena’s face for as long a possible, because for all she talked about her AAU family, they all saw her as the matriarchal support, and maybe didn’t realise when she needed lifting up herself._

*****

“I wasn’t really sure why I bought you that, I barely knew you but I wanted to put a smile on your face,” Bernie pondered as she stroked along Serena’s jawline, staring into the flames of the log fire.

“I suppose that’s like the trauma unit,”

Bernie chuckled. “Hardly seems fair, I give you a hip flask of Shiraz, you give me an entire unit.” 

“No, but looking back, it was to make you happy.” 

*****

_Serena hated feeling out of her depth, but a major incident on the day of the funeral had put her on the wrong foot. She’d argued with Bernie, the first time really since they’d been co-leads. All because she didn’t want her pride to be dented. Of course, Bernie wasn’t suggesting she didn’t care for her patients, but when she felt threatened she lashed out._

_She wanted to apologise. She’d seen how they could use Bernie’s unique talents, and why else would Bernie stay on AAU if she didn’t feel appreciated? She didn’t want to lose Bernie, she was a great asset to the ward of course, but she felt a kinship to her, a good friend._

_The trauma unit would be a distraction for her, take her mind off the divorce and the kids. She could have something to work towards, that she could build while the rest of her life was crumbling around her. Serena knew exactly how that felt, the need to throw yourself into something, to feel like you had a worth._

_So she suggested it to Hanssen. Why she didn’t mention it to Bernie she didn’t know. Maybe if it came from Hanssen she’d be more likely to accept. She didn’t want to seem like she was grovelling, looking for forgiveness. That wasn’t what the gift was. It was more a celebration of the ward, of what they could achieve together_. 

*****

“It’s almost obvious now. I’d never have done that for someone I didn’t really care about. What took us so long, eh?” 

“We were both too blind and being noble. I didn’t recognise how I felt for you, because it’d had never happened like that for me before. I know I was under the assumption I’d ruin things once I’d accepted I more than liked you.” 

“I guess I’d just never considered having that strong a connection, being attracted to a woman before. It threw me off.” 

“I almost kissed you, on the floor of the theatre after we’d operated on Fletch. I came so close.” 

Serena’s mind wandered back to that moment, so filled with emotion. She thought she had imagined Bernie’s eyes flicking to her lips. She recognised now she had longed to do the same, but she had put it down to the emotion of the day. 

“Makes you wonder what would have happened.” 

“True, but we’re here together now, and if I had kissed you, maybe we wouldn’t.”  
Serena might not have been ready, it would have thrown her certainly, but it might have been the push she needed to realise. Before everything else had happened. Before she’d realised in the middle of her grief that she’d fallen in love with her best friend. 

“I guess we’ll never know, but what I do know is that we should open another bottle. I’ve got just the thing in mind.” 

Serena patted Bernie’s arm, slipping from the room and returning moments later with glasses refreshed, and the rest of the bottle under her arm.

“I’ve been saving this for a special occasion,” she smiled as she set it down and Bernie saw which wine she’d picked.

*****

_It had been a long three months for Bernie. It seemed like her perfect job, a new environment, a new trauma unit where the types of injury were always surprising. But her mind kept flicking back to Holby, the trauma unit, Serena. She’d typed out a few emails, always saving them to drafts because they never sounded right. She wasn’t good at the long distance communication, had sent short messages to Marcus, longer ones of her adventures to the children._

_They had left awkwardly. Serena had given a tight smile, a loose squeeze of the hand and asked her not to forget them. As if she could. Every operation she looked up expecting to see those warm brown eyes staring back. Every ward round she imagined the dry comments Serena would make about patients._

_She had it bad, Cameron was right, but there was nothing she could do. Serena was a friend, and a dyed-in-the -wool heterosexual. That was the problem with the emails, she didn’t know how to pitch it. Keep it completely professional, or admit how much she was missing her. She couldn’t find that all important in-between._

_Soon the three months were over and she stood in Kyiv airport, with two hours to spare. She wandered through duty free, the air filled with the pungent mix of heady perfumes. Eventually she found the alcohol, went straight to the wine. It was autopilot directing her to the Shiraz._

_Buying wine for a friend when you’ve not seen them for a while was normal, wasn’t it? She couldn’t quite be sure._

_She almost didn’t hand over the gift, felt foolish when she found out about the fling with Robbie, but Serena seemed upset, said she knew Robbie wasn’t right for her, so Bernie sheepishly offered the gold-wrapped bottle.._

_“What’s this?”_

_“It’s a gift, uh, from me to you. To say thank you for looking after the trauma unit. I, uh, hope you like it.”_

_Again, that glorious smile appeared and Bernie couldn’t help but grin back_. 

*****

“A very good choice,” Serena said, sipping the wine. 

“What happened, with Robbie?” Bernie questioned. “I, uh, sorry, I don’t mean all the details, but you said he wasn’t right for you?” 

Serena stared thoughtfully into the wine, as if she’d never actually answered that question before. 

“I told myself at the time that nothing had changed with Jason, and I thought that would be the problem. But looking back, I knew I wanted something more than him. Ha, I probably deep down was pining for you, not that I’d have said it. I missed you while you were away, more than I’d ever missed a ‘friend’ before. There was something about you that made me keep you close. I didn’t want you to feel, I don’t know, lonely I guess.”

“So you invited me for Christmas.” 

“Well, partly because I knew you’d be on your own, but also partly to save me from the tensions that always arise when Elinor arrived.” 

*****

_She’d said turn up whenever, Jason had said to arrive at 12:30 precisely to ‘give time for Auntie Serena to cook the dinner before you turn up and she gets distracted by talking to you’. So 12:30 on the dot, she rang the doorbell. There was a delightful smell, the house was decorated beautifully, a stark contrast to her little drab semi-detached. Marcus had kept the tinsel along with the house and she hadn’t got round to buying anything._

_“Hello Dr Bernie, I see you’ve brought presents, could you place them under the tree and we’ll open them just before dinner.”_

_She did as instructed, was briefly introduced to Elinor who was setting the table then joined Serena in the kitchen with a glass of bubbly ‘for the occasion’._

_They were ushered through by Jason to open gifts, Elinor thanking her for the box of chocolates with a terse nod, and Jason seemed delighted by the Doctor Who magazine she had found. All that was lef were their gifts to each other._

_Serena opened hers first, chuckling at the sight of the poorly drawn car on the card._

_“I’m not sure if that’s better or worse than the MRI machine,” she said, to which Bernie let out a honk._

_Serena joined in the laughter when she saw what was written on the mug. ‘I don’t hold grudges, I just remember facts’_

_“Thank you, Bernie, ooh and this coffee looks lovely.”_

_“Strong and hot, for those busy mornings,” Bernie quipped back with a wink._

_She concentrated on her own present, trying not to stare too much at how beautiful Serena looked when she threw her head back in laughter, stretching out her neck to be exposed._  
_The first gift was a cactus, placed in a bag rather than attempting to wrap it. The gift tag read_

_“You were right about the alternator, but lets see if you can take better care of this than the plant in my office’. She glanced up at Serena with a shy smile, knowing she’d managed to over-water that one._

_She carefully set it down, turning her attention to the next one. It was a colouring book, surely another nod to the pictionary, but this was a ‘Snarky adult colouring book’ aimed at doctors. She flipped it open at random and was greeted with a floral background with the words “I like people on the table...open”._

_“For when Marcus, or the kids are getting on your nerves,” Serena added. “Or patients, or anyone really. Good relaxation strategy I find. Although not as good as Shiraz of course. Help you with your not smoking thing.”_

_“Thank you so much, Serena. And again, thank you for the invite today. You don’t know how much it means to me.” Because when her own kids had made plans without her, she’d been at a loss, and of course Serena had taken her in, been there for her with a friendly smile and a pat on the arm. Little did she know it was tying Bernie in knots._

*****


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've messed with the canon timeline a bit, so the trauma unit doesn't close, but Jasmine's death happens later, at the time when Go Ugly Early would have been.  
> I promised mainly fluff. It gets there, honest, after a slight detour through Feels.  
> Sorry you've had to wait so long for this, my brain and exams have not been my friends.  
> Thank you as ever beezarre for flailing and encouraging.

“That Christmas was the best I could have wished for after everything that happened that year. I’d planned on going into work and seeing if any of the juniors wanted to go home.”

Consultants’ privileges were that they were never rota-ed in on Christmas day. It was earnt, even if Bernie hadn’t particularly wanted it.

“You know, it made me so happy to see you relaxed and at home. You always say you’ve never been much of a family woman but I knew you were putting yourself down. Unconventional, maybe, but never a bad wife or mother.”

Bernie pressed a kiss to Serena’s forehead, pulling her closer.

“Is there a conventional way to be a mother?”

Serena let out a small “ha”.

“I’m not sure I ever found it,” she sighed. The air thickened, two years and the pain was still there. Bernie didn’t say anything, just held Serena tighter and pondered over the photograph on the mantlepiece.

*****

_Bernie dropped Serena off at the train station, insisting that it would be nicer to have a friendly face to wave her off. The smile still wasn’t reaching Serena’s eyes, but it was appearing more often, and Bernie hoped with all her heart that one day Serena’s face would be relaxed once more. The past few months had been tough. She’d watch her friend crumble, push people away and lose her passion for medicine._

_It had torn Bernie apart, wishing she could do more to comfort Serena, show her that she wasn’t completely alone in this. She’d done her best to support her, and this was her one last gesture. When she’d rushed to the roof, fearing the worst, they’d talked, they’d hugged. Serena had thanked her but this was something she needed to do. She would get back in touch, but she wasn’t sure when. Bernie had selfishly wanted just one more moment with Serena, so here she was at the station, helping Serena with her bags. That was how she showed her care, by action._

_She reached into her bag, fetching out a gift wrapped in brown paper._

_“Here, it’s uh, I thought you might like this,” she didn’t know what else to say, didn’t know if it would be received well or not. The train came into view and Bernie lunged in to give her a tight hug, not pausing for a moment to think that Serena had made her more tactile._

_“Sorry if it’s not right, I, you deserve more than something generic. Well, anyway, uh, stay safe.”_

_How else to end the conversation? No ‘have a lovely trip’, no ‘keep in touch’. Platitudes that were meaningless. Serena squeezed her even closer and sniffed, obviously trying not to cry._

_“Thank you. And you,” she couldn’t promise her anything but Bernie hoped with all her heart that they would be in contact, that she would see her again._

_Serena waved to Bernie through the window as the train pulled away. The small package was clutched in her hand and she turned it over, carefully unwrapping it. A note was on top of a photo frame: ‘I hope you will soon remember all the good times. Love, B x’. She braced herself for the picture, felt the tears pricking behind her eyes. It was one Bernie had taken, at Christmas. Serena was flanked by Jason and Elinor, all three sets of eyes crinkled with laughter, Elinor had finally agreed to wear her party hat. She’d been surly all day, annoyed at not being able to join Edward on his ‘winter sun’ escape, but a little alcohol had softened her mood and they’d ended up all playing games._

_She knew the tears were rolling down her cheeks, but the man sat next to her was engrossed in his work, so she looked out the window and let them fall. She ran her thumb over the note. It was true. In the past months she’d been consumed in guilt, how her bad mothering, her lack of communication had led to Elinor’s drug taking, the argument, her death. She had played everything over in her mind, tiny hints that she could have picked up on, how she could have acted differently to prevent it._

_She hoped being removed from the hospital, from the reminders that she could fill her mind with pictures like this one. Her heart clenched, Bernie hadn’t deserved this. She’d lashed out at her on the ward, but she’d taken it, she’d stepped in when Serena felt like she was falling. She had seen the fear in her eyes when she’d come through the door of the roof. It hurt to know she’d put Bernie through that, and despite it all she was still there._

_She’d tried to put all her feelings into that hug on the roof, because her mind was so overcome with gratitude and love. She’d wanted to say so much, but she couldn’t. She knew deep down that Bernie was more than a friend to her, but she was about to leave and that wasn’t fair, to admit all that then disappear, not knowing when they would see one another again. She hoped that they would, more than anything._

*****

“I looked at it every day, you know,” Serena could see Bernie was staring into space, the flames from the fire reflecting in her eyes, turning them a warm honey colour. “It helped, and it reminded me of who I’d left behind. Who I was healing for.” 

Elinor wouldn’t have wanted her to be miserable, and seeing Jason’s face, knowing Bernie had taken it, she knew she wanted to go back. She had reached out to Bernie after a couple of months, sporadic emails with updates of where she was. It had felt less intimate than a text, because she had found the old adage true. Absence did make the heart grow fonder.

She reached up and brought Bernie closer, capturing her lips in a kiss and deepening it. She shifted and trailed her hand down Bernie’s neck, her fingers tangling with the necklace there.

*****

_There was a hubbub on AAU when Bernie arrived that morning, everyone crowded round a box at the nurses’ station._

_“Oh, what’s all this then?” She made her way over to them, and they all parted. She saw the address and immediately knew, it was from Serena. They’d exchanged a couple of emails since she’d been gone, interesting pictures, but nothing more. No feelings, no promises of return. It was better than nothing at all but Bernie couldn’t tell how Serena was really getting on. Not that she would ask, she was letting Serena go at her own pace._

_Olive oil was handed out to everyone, and she read out the postcard, smiling at the thought of Serena in a vineyard._

_“Hey, boss there’s something in here especially for you.” Fletch was holding out a thick envelope, her name written elegantly across the front. She plucked it from his hand, thanking him and making her way towards her office to get ready for the day. She settled at her desk to take a few moments, and opened the letter._

_In the envelope was a small jewellery bag. She tipped the contents onto her hand and smiled. A silver necklace with a small, flat charm. A wolf’s head, lifted in a howl. She’d never been one to go for statement jewellery, but this was perfect to slip under a shirt. She did so, and then opened the letter._

_‘Bernie,_

_I hope you are keeping my ward in shape, and the office nice and tidy. The South of France is beautiful, although expensive as I’m sure you can imagine. I found this in a gorgeous little boutique in Avignon, and I thought of you. If I understood the shopkeeper, it’s a symbol of loyalty and strong instincts, which fits you well._

_I’m sorry I haven’t been in touch more, I haven’t been able to put things into words properly. Some days are better than others, and they are getting more frequent. I’m not ready to return yet, but I know I will be one day. I just wanted you to know I miss you. I never properly thanked you for being there._

_This trip has made me realise how much I took for granted. I keep turning to tell you something, almost pick up two pastries with coffee. I hope you can forgive me for what I said and did, it was the worst part of me. I will make amends when I see you again, whenever that may be._

_Love,_

_Serena’_

_She glanced around the office; she had managed to keep it tidier than when Serena had been suspended, but the paperwork was overflowing. She folded the letter into her bag, to make sure she wouldn’t lose it. The tone was different to the emails, a sign of a more open, personal dialogue between them._

_*_

_“I need help!”_

_She looked up from the computer to see…no. Jasmine. She fought, determined in theatre to win this battle. Her instincts kicked in, she’d seen it before, too much blood loss. But she ignored them, she had to defy the odds._

_She didn’t._

_“Now is the time to mourn.”_

_How could she mourn? She felt numb. “Ms Wolfe?”_

_The crowd had dissipated around her, she wasn’t sure how long she’d been stood there. Hanssen was closer, a hesitant arm on her shoulder in comfort._

_“You still have your annual leave. May I suggest a couple of weeks off?”_

_She nodded, although she didn’t know how it would help. Sat in her flat, not doing anything._

_“I hear the South of France is nice this time of year.”_

_He tilted his head with a sympathetic smile. She reached for her phone, tapped out an email. There was one way they could see each other without Serena returning._

**_Got your letter. Can I call you? B x_ **

_*_

_48 hours later, she was in Serena’s villa. They spent the two weeks exploring, Serena showing her all of the places she’d discovered. There was still a weight on her shoulders, but every day it seemed to get lighter. Serena had cropped her hair, and Bernie couldn’t help but notice how beautiful it looked, the golden sun glinting off the natural grey._

_The last night they sat under the stars, drinking the local Shiraz. They hadn’t spoken much about what had brought Bernie to France. She still bottled her emotions, and Serena hadn’t wanted to push her, when the memories of how she’d treated the F1 were still fresh. The alcohol was loosening her inhibitions though, and she grasped Bernie’s hand._

_“You did everything you could,” she felt Bernie tense for a moment, then link her fingers._

_“But such a waste. She had so much potential.”_

_“She did. I tried to bring it out of her in the worst way possible. I only wish she could have known how sorry I was. How much I believed in her.”_

_“She knew, Serena. You gave her confidence, she worked so hard after you’d left.”_

_There was a pause, the air settled around them as they both reflected on the past. Serena shifted towards her, saw the pendant glinting in the moonlight. She reached over and touched it and Bernie gasped softly, startled by the coolness of her fingers._

_“We got the parcel that morning. Wearing it, it’s going to remind me to keep fighting. That although I couldn’t save Jasmine, there will be people I can save. That I shouldn’t give up.”_

_Serena leant closer before she knew what she was doing. Bernie’s eyes flicked down, and suddenly the two met, their lips crashing together. She could taste the saltiness, not sure whether it was her own tears or Bernie’s._

_She buried her fingers into Bernie’s hair, marvelling at how soft it was. A sudden grip of panic struck her and she pulled back._

_“Sorry,” she croaked but Bernie shook her head._

_“Are you kidding? I’ve been wanting to do that for months,” she sighed and linked their hands once again. “But I’m going back tomorrow. And I don’t want to get in the way of you healing.”_

_Serena knew what she meant. There was no solid guarantee that she would return to Holby, at least not for a few months. They couldn’t start anything like that, but there was an assurance, that Bernie wanted this too. Despite what had happened._

_The next day at the train station, Serena brought her into a hug, kissed her cheek._

_“Look, I know we’ve not made any promises or anything, but would you wait for me? For us, for however long it takes? I know it’s selfish but-”_

_She was stopped by a bone-crushing hug, Bernie whispering ‘yes’ in her ear._

_“You’ll wait?”_

_“For eternity.”_

_The train pulled up, and Bernie released her, touching the necklace as a promise to Serena._

*****

“I’m so glad you waited. I was worried, that maybe you’d lose interest, without the guarantee of me coming back.”

Bernie smiled softly and pointed at the charm.

“I trusted my instincts. I knew you would eventually.”

They had tentatively started dating on Serena’s return the following January, around the business of preparing for Jason and Greta’s new baby. It seemed like longer than a year, Bernie reflected, they had both learned so much about each other, fallen deeper in love. She knew she had loved Serena well before France, probably before Elinor's death. Serena patted her leg, breaking her thoughts, and told her she would be back in a second.

She returned with a gift bag, and Bernie rolled her eyes.

“You didn’t need to get me anything, I’ve already got my present, you.”

“You hopeless romantic,” Serena swatted her arm. “Anyway, you got me flowers.”

She opened the bag, removing the tissue paper trying not to rip it. Serena liked to reuse it if she could.

A photo frame, with the word ‘family’ written in cursive, holding a picture from the Christmas just gone. They’d set up a timer, to get everyone in it, and Bernie touched their faces one by one, smiling. The two of them in the middle, with Cameron and Charlotte on one side, and Jason and Greta on the other. Guinevere was sat on Serena’s lap, looking up at Bernie with a huge grin.

She stood, setting it on the mantlepiece, mirroring the one from two years ago. The fire was dying down now, and she turned to Serena, offering a hand.

“It’s perfect,” she pulled her close, wrapping her arms around her neck and kissing her deeply. “I love you, Serena Wendy Campbell.”

“And I love you, Berenice Griselda Wolfe. You’re the best gift I have ever received.”

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's a cheesy one liner at the end. It's my signature style.


End file.
